Konoha's True Immortal Vampire
by immortalisvulpes
Summary: The true Naruto has been revealed! A dark naruto with power and many secrets. Possibly a true immortal as well.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, an Yamato were all set up in there positions at the bridge with kabuto talking to Yamato disguised as Sasori. Everything was going fine until Orochimaru showed up and Kabuto was reveled as a double agent. It seemed as if things could not get any worse for them until Yamato heard Orochimaru speak.

"Why not call out the two rats hiding behind you my little lab rat," Orochimaru said cockily and while licking his lips with his freakishly long tongue.

"Two?" Yamato was greatly confused until he saw Sai and Sakura jump out in front of him. Yamato was going to ask where the blonde was but he was interrupted by Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama why are we wasting our time here with these weaklings" Kabuto asked confused. "Well Kabuto if you must know I originally thought the kyubi brat would come to rescue his precious sasuke from me. I suppose I was wrong though, to answer why we are here now though I wish to see how strong my experiment is," Orochimaru said while grinning like a madman. (Insert speech about who Yamato is)

Neither sides moved for a good five minutes until Sakura became impatient an charged at Kabuto with a chakra punch. Which he dodged and she hit the bridge which started to crumble to pieces. They all ran to the other side of the bridge were Kabuto came from and continued to fight.

Sakura kept trying to hit kabuto he was simply to fast for her however. Kabuto eventually landed the same move on her nervous system as Tsunade landed on him a few years back. Sakura was not nearly as quick to recover as he was however and he knocked her out within a few moments.

Yamato saw this and pulled back from his Sai's and Orochimaru's fight to protect her. Sai took his fight far enough away so they were not in earshot of Yamato. He hastily explained his true mission and was taken away as soon as Kabuto arrived.

Yamato and sakura went to find sai once sakura could move again and they couldn't find him. "Yamato maybe we should look for naruto now" she asked with worry. "Unfortunately we need to continue the mission he obviously was not captured by Orochimaru but if he was we will find him with Sai." Yamato said sadly not wanting to hurt the girl.

They ran all the way to base and went inside only hear a loud explosion and run to it only to see Sai on the ground looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun please come home with us, we can help you get stronger," sakura pleaded to him. "No, none of you stand a chance against me so how would you make me stronger if I can crush you all," it wasn't a question however an everyone knew that they couldn't deny his logic.

Sai pulled his blade and in a flash of silver Sasuke had paralyzed them all with his lightning. "Where is the dobe he put up a greater challenge than you three did, I know I'm strong but not that much stronger," this time it was a question and a serious one. It surprised them all but sasuke seemed disappointed naruto was not here.

"We don't know he was next to us one second the next he was gone." Sakura said with sadness in her voice. Then a small black vortex appeared behind Sasuke on the ground and Naruto came out or at least he looked a lot like him. His hair was still spiky but down to mid back, his height. was that of a man reaching six feet five inches towering over yamato by a good two inches. His body was muscular but not too much. He had a cloak just like the Yondaimes but black with orange and red flames on the bottom with the rest black. On the back in crimson were the words True Immortal Vampire. He had a black skin tight t-shirt on and red shinobi pants. His eyes were the biggest change though they were now a dark amethyst with slits in place of the pupils.

"You three are pitiful excuses for shin obi," Naruto said looking at his supposed teammates. He then looked at Sasuke with a hard look and surprised them all with his question. "Where is Orochimaru, and tell me NOW.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared before them all with Kabuto and smirked mischievously. "Well well the demon brat has finally shown up. I'm glad now you can test Sasuke for us to see how far he has come."

Naruto started to shake his head "tsk tsk orochimaru-kun, Sasuke is no match for me. No I would rather test you, to see how far you have come in your pathetic attempt to be a immortal."

Orochimaru bristled in anger and in a flash had kusanagi (not sure how to spell it) out and in naruto's stomach. He pulled it out and then cut off all of his limbs. "It appears sasuke-kun that you will need a different challenge." He began to walk away but kabuto and sasuke were not following, he turned around to see why and for the first time in a long time he was scared.

They all looked on to see the severed limbs turn to dark shadowy liquid and move to the fallen torso. "Mwahaha hahaha," most of his body is formed again now and he stands up as if he was never injured. "You will have to better than that Orochimaru-kun, I expected better."

"What, what are you, is this the kyuubi's power?" Orochimaru looked at him in fear. Truthfully he heard of only two beings in existence who could do this before even then they were sometimes said to be one in the same. He would rather have it be the kyuubi honestly, if not he knew he had no chance.

"No I am a creature far worse, besides I already absorbed all of kyuubi's power. Though currently I am using my own, well part of it." Naruto saw the look of horror on his face and couldn't help but laugh. "So you know what I am then hebe-kun" he said sarcastically.

Orochimaru immediately summoned Manda in front of Naruto and smirked. "You may be a vampire boy, but manda is a summon and the strongest at that."

"KYUICHOSE JUTSU" After the smoke cleared naruto was standing on top of a giant fox bigger than manda with black fur.

"**Loki?" **Manda recoiled in surprise**. "Orochimaru you do not wish to fight this man, Loki may be a huge pervert but he only excepts the best of the best as a summoner." **

"**Well well if it isn't little manda, you have grown since the last time I saw you. Now where are the females!" **They all sweat drop at the foxes antics until naruto stomped his foot on his head and they all cringed t the sound of the impact. Loki seemed to be un-fazed and looked down at sakura he recoiled. **"You know what naruto you can keep the pink haired freak so flat chested and ugly."**

"What the hell is going on orochimaru?" Sasuke asked angrily, after all the snake seemed scared of naruto. While when he met manda the bastard tried to eat him.

"Well Loki why don't you take care of manda-chan while I deal with the smaller more annoying snake" Naruto said.

"**Why not it's better than fighting that pitiful toad and slug." **Loki then tackled manda sending orochimaru into the air.

Right as orochimaru was about to land naruto punched him in the stomach sending him into sasuke breaking one of sasuke's ribs and three of orochimaru's. They both came out un-harmed from the mouth of the old ones. (Like in the shippuden I don't know how to explain it.)

"Oh how disgusting, although I suppose I am no better." He grinned mischievously and took out silver gun with a cross on it. "Sorry orochimaru you will not be the one to test my strength," naruto then shot him in the head killing him instantly to fast for another shedding skin trick.

Naruto turned to sasuke eyes blood red. "I will give you one chance to leave I suggest you take it." Sasuke was pride even arrogant but he wasn't retarded naruto or whoever this guy was just took out a sannin in a matter of minutes without breaking a sweat. With that thought in mind sasuke vanished in a flash of lightning.

"What the hell is your problem naruto we have been chasing sasuke for two and a half years! Now when we finally had him you let him go!" Sakura screamed and tried to punch him but he caught her wrist and broke it. Naruto snapped his fingers an Loki was gone in a puff of smoke.

"You are wrong YOU have been chasing him I was pretending to just like pretending to like the people of konoha because I didn't want the civilian council snooping around." He smiled like a maniac. "Now that I have completed my training though I can return after so many years and have fun."

"What are you talking about, you never left the village except on missions or with Jaraiya." Yamato asked almost scared of what the answer might be.

"Hehe that that has lived among you for so many years was a blood clone of mine, all the advantages of a shadow cloned but with its own organs and all. It can take hits and learn just as I could. I have to say it took a long time to make. After all it is made from my blood, when it told me orochimaru was near I thought I should test my strength against him." Naruto sighed in disappointment. "It seems that he is not near my power level and I will have no choice but to test it against the uchiha's. Oh well no harm done I have a lot of time to spare."

"You act as if you are as strong as sasuke." Sakura spat out clearly thinking she was right. "Ah still such a fan girl. You have no idea what I am capable of. Now we must go report to Tsunade right." He used some of his influence (vampire mind trick) to get them all to calm and go to the village. A week later they arrived and went straight to the tower. Naruto said he would go to the tower when he felt like going.

Tsunade was in a bad mood the paperwork she had was to much and she ran out of sake before noon. It was now three. She heard a knock on the door, and once she gave permission the remains of team seven came inside.

"Tsunade-sama I have good and bad news." Yamato said while bowing, he then told Sai and Sakura to leave.

"What is this about Yamato and where is naruto" Tsunade was pissed and Yamato could tell. He put up a privacy seal and then re-told the story. "Naruto isn't what we all thought huh? Great a vampire strong enough to take down Orochimaru running around. We need to keep this on the down low tell sai and sakura not to mention it."

"No need to do so I have taken care of it already." They jumped at the new comer's voice in the room.

"Naruto?" "It has been awhile Tsunade" naruto smiled at her in a cruel yet seductive way.


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you get here? What's going on? What are you doing in my office? Why do you look so different?" Tsunade asked in a hurry wanting to get answers.

"Slow down will you. Now to answer your first question I have been here. And no I will not tell you how I stayed hidden, I will reveal such things in time. Next is I have returned and I am a vampire. Which is also why I look so different." He sighed and motioned for her to speak with his hand.

"You should tell me exactly as I want to know. Or I can beat it out of you," Tsunade yelled while standing up and knocking her chair over. Naruto looked up from lighting a cigar with a fire on his thumb. "You say something blondie?" Tsunade lunged at him and tried to punch him, like sakura though he caught it and broke her wrist.

"Now don't think I will roll over for you. The only reason I am staying here is for Sarutobi and Iruka, that is all." Naruto picked her up by the throat and tightened his grip a little to prove his next point. "I am fr stronger than you I crushed Orochimaru in a few minutes and he is almost as strong as jaraiya. You however are just like sakura in team seven. Always being save like sakura, always being the one to get caught like sakura. I did my research on you Tsunade, other than medical skills you are at high jonin level at best. You also are an old women to top it all off." He starts to sink into the shadow of the wall leaving but not before getting the final say. "The sannin name itself is a shameful title, it was given to you all by losing to one man. Stupid to get a title for losing to someone, that's like bragging about coming in last in a tournament."

Tsunade fell into her chair thinking about all he had said. "Tsunade-sama what he said is wrong you are the hokage I-" Yamato didn't get to finish though. "LEAVE!" After tsunade was sure he was gone she began to cry. The more she thought about it she realized he was right, it was hard to remember the last time she used a ninjutsu, genjutsu other than her henge she always has on. Even her taijutsu relied upon her chakra punch. She would need to ask some jonin to teach her some things, however that idea went out the window fast. Who in there right mind would respect a Kage being taught by their subordinates. She came to only one conclusion she had to ask naruto. After doing all of the paper work and going to meetings.

Naruto was currently walking down the streets of konoha getting glares from a few people that did recognize him or just thought anyone who looks like he did was deserving of hate. Once he got to the ramen stand he sat down and pulled out a ruby the size of a child's fist. "Five miso ramen orders please." He said cheerfully. They get him his meal and set it down in front of him. "Sir what is with the ruby, and can you please put out that cigar." Ayame said pointing to the ruby then the cigar. The man sighed and crushes the cigar in his fist and then when he opens it the cigar is gone.

"The ruby is for you Ayame-chan and your father as payment, though I am surprised and a little sad you do not remember me I was un-aware anyone other than me and an akimichi can eat five bowls of ramen" The man said looking straight at her.

"What do you-" Her eyes widened when she saw the whisker marks on his face. "Naruto!" She jumps over the counter and hugs him and they both fall down laughing. Teichu just shakes his head at his daughter's antics.

"Well Ayame-chan I didn't know you were so forward," naruto said while grinning. "What are you talking about?" She follows his eyes down to her hand on his crotch. "EEP?" She jumps off him and goes to the back red in the face.

Naruto slowly gets back to his set and eats while teichu goes to the back to see his daughter. He ended up finishing before they got back and left the ruby under the counter with the pots so no one would take it.

Naruto was now going to the forest of death to put his home there. He went on for fifteen minutes untill he got to the SS-ranked section of the forest were he found a small clearing of three acres. In the middle of it he pulled out a small schroll, then he wiped blood on it. In a poof of smoke a schroll as tall as him was there. He wiped blood on that one as well and jumped back to the edge of the clearing. After the smoke cleared a giant castle stood in it's place. It took up the entire clearing it was so massive. (Find picture at .net/fs71/PRE/f/2010/328/9/4/the_old_castle_by_e_) 

"Why do I have such a big castle again?" Naruto thought out loud. "It's not like anyone else is going to live as long as me. Plus I have to much space, maybe I should build a smaller one. Then again this one took two years to build with clones."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy you know." Said a voice from behind naruto. 

"I was wondering when you were going to show up Tsunade," he said as he started to walk down to the entrance. For a few moments she just stood there. "Are you coming or not Tsunade?" Naruto asked irritated she was just standing there.

She quickly followed him to the door to see they were at least seven feet tall. "So why have such a big house? You don't seem too happy about it." Tsunade asked as they entered the living room. (It's the same as the living room in The Wolfman movie.) 

"Of course I don't it's boring here all alone with nothing to do," he said with conviction. "Oh! So you will do anything to occupy yourself then?" Tsunade asked with excitement getting her hopes up. "Depends on what it is now sit down and we will talk." Naruto said motioning to the coach while he sat in the red cushioned chair.

"Well I wanted you to be a sensei of sorts for two people." Tsunade said with nervousness, before she knew he was strong enough to beat her but it felt different now. Earlier she was in her domain and had Yamato, now she was alone in his domain. Even if he didn't seem to want to hurt her his presence alone was enough to bring caution. 

"Who are the two people and then I will decide," Naruto said losing his patience. "Sakura as well as… me." Naruto's eyes widened at the thought he knew he was more powerful then her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. But her asking him was not something he expected not in a hundred years.

He stood up and looked outside to see the sun just went down. He disappeared in a poof of smoke and then Tsunade heard foot steps coming up stairs and saw Naruto. "Before you ask it was a clone that way I won't have to go into the sun. I just am not used to going outside in the day although I could unlike most vampires there was never a need for it , " He said while sitting down in the chair. "Problem is I don't have all of my strength in a clone it only has a fraction of my power."

"Only a fraction?" Now Tsunade was scared after all if it was only a fraction of his power then not even her and Jaraiya could kill him. 

"To answer your question hell no," tsunade's shoulders slumped slightly. "For the pink slut at least, you however I may be willing to train." He said with a malicious grin.

"Hai thank you sensei." Tsunade said bowing. 

"Non-sense after all I don't work for free," Tsunade got scared because if his look. "It is not much all I want is a bag of blood every day prevarably young female."

"Never!" Tsunade shouted jumping out of her chair.

"It is not much the same as one you use for an IV. Also it wasn't a negotiation that is my price, there are two things that can happen here. One you give me the blood peacefully from a bag and I train you. Or I can take it forcefully AND it will come straight from the source. Imagine konoha being terrorized by a vampire, sounds fun to watch eh?" Naruto said grinning knowing he had one this argument.

"I see so you are not giving me a choice in this then, you were already going to the take the blood before I even came here." She said looking at him hoping to find some human emotion in him, she couldn't he was always a master at masking his feelings.

"If you are thinking of trying to bring up emotions from the past then it won't work either. Everyone in this village has lied to me at one point or another except for the children, Iruka, Sarutobi, and the ichiraku's. Even you lie to me about my parents." Naruto said standing up and looking at the moon in the window. 

Tsunade heads for the door and is about to leave until he spoke. "Practice starts here at six at night don't worry there is an illusion on it that only you and I can see through. After all I tested it on Itachi and he failed to see through it. Don't be late," he said disappearing in the shadows.

Tsunade smiled and shut the door, maybe he wasn't like the legends of vampires. Perhaps to some he will be a great ally and friend.

It was now five fifty nine and Tsunade was standing at naruto's door waiting, she then saw the door opened it self s soon s the clock struck six. She walked in to se just outside the living room window naruto was in a training ground of sorts. She walked out the door to meet him there with his back to her.

"Before we start it is my obligation as Hokage to ask if the village is safe from you?" she said while getting into a fighting stance. 

"It is also your obligation to listen to your sensei, however you need not get into a fighting stance the village is safe. Now get out of that stance and we can discuss how to train you. So long as you brought the blood." He said turning around out stretching his hand for her to put it in.

She hesitantly put the bag in his hand and he turned his hand over and the bag seemed to disappear. "Now what level would you say you are really on in the ninja arts." He said leaning against a tree and pulling out kunai. 

She walked up to a tree beside him and sat down and started to speak. "Well my chakra control is superb but I lack any REAL strength. My taijutsu doesn't have a style and my ninjutsu is basically just summoning. I have a water and earth affinity and genjustsu I have never tried."

"So my theories were correct then, well we will start of with taijutsu match then move on." He said going to the middle of the field. Tsunade followed a little nervous. 

"Do not be nervous I will not have a spineless apprentice! Now let's begin." With that he disappeared and punched in the gut making her crash through a few trees and then smashed her hand with his foot.

"Ahh. Now I know how that feels." She said jumping away into the field healing her hand and stomach. She didn't have time though as he through her body like a rag doll into the air then kicked her stomach sending her down to the ground.

"Lesson one, if you are being forced to be defensive find a way to be offensive even if your opponent is also being offensive." He charged her again and punched her arm but she hit him in the face as well. "Good you're a quick learner, unfortunately you are also going to have to learn humiliation and see that the title hokage or sannin means nothing in battle.

He then through a barrage of kicks and punches at her until she could not move anything but her arms. "Now you have learned humility," he walks away into his house while pulling out the blood bag and drinking it. "Heal yourself and go home to rest, I will have a schedule set up when you come tomorrow, if you have the balls." With that he disappeared into the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3 secrets

**SO MANY SECRETS REVEALED**

The next day Tsunade showed up in training clothes for a jonin with multiple kunai and other weapons. She got to the training grounds to see naruto smoking a cigar at the same tree as the day before.

"Oh oh are we prepared to day?" He said mockingly, smiling all the while. After all when was the last time anyone saw Tsunade in full battle attire.

"I just thought that I would show you young people what people like me can do." Tsunade said smiling in truth she felt more comfortable in this than her usual attire.

"By young people you mean the other shin obi of the village right?" Naruto said a little ticked off at being called young in a sense of ignorance. In truth the vampire that turned him died turning him and he received the vampires memories. The power he had now was his own but he did still have all of the memories. So in all reality he was basically the reincarnation of the vampire king.

"Yes, but you are still young enough to be my grandson." She said happy she was getting under his skin a little bit.

"First off when I was turned into a vampire I received all of the memories of the vampire that turned me. That accounts to about four thousand years of memories, so I am not in a sense younger than you but centuries older so quit acting superior. Also just like I told you yesterday like titles age means nothing in battle. Even the greenest of greenhorns can beat the most seasoned of veterans." Naruto said standing up taking the bag from her hand and drinking it.

"Sorry sensei." Tsunade said apologizing not realizing he had this many secrets, it hurt her pride deeply though to bow to a ninja under her "command".

"No bowing or sensei crap you might slip up when around others if it becomes a habit." He said while finishing off his drink and throwing away. "Now since you are a senju you should be able to manipulate would like your grandfather. We will re-train you in your affinities because it has probably been awhile for you." He then pulled out a bowl and set it down on the ground in front of her.

"What is this supposed to do for me?" Tsunade asked with curiosity.

"Well it's quit simple really, you are going to fill the bowl up with water and to do this use the particles in the air." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" She said shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Be silent! Your uncle could do it you can to, now work on that until you finish and it will probably take awhile. Use shadow clones to get more knowledge at one time like you should with a shadow clone." He said crossing his arms losing patience once again.

"But I can't I-" She didn't get a chance to finish as naruto cut her off.

"Wrong, I believe in you Tsunade-chan." Naruto said smiling a genuine smile and disappearing into the shadows.

Tsunde felt heat going to her face it had been years since someone had called her chan. It was always used for younger women. She supposed though that to him anyone was young. She started to practice until she collapsed from exhaustion in the training field.

She woke up the next day to a bed twice as big as a king sized mattress with silk blood red sheets and she was in her pijamas. She screamed in surprise and ran to the first door she saw and it turned out to be a bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see that she looked twenty again. Now normally this would be normal but since it was early morning she did not cast an illusion on her body again. She could see naruto leaning on the door with the mirror.

"Like what you see?" He asked walking up to the now turned around Tsunade.

"How did you-" She was cut off by a cocky voice.

"Change you back to your younger self? Simple really I used a forbidden age reversing technique. Orochimaru's body was used as a sacrifice so he wouldn't go to waste." He said smiling genuinely.

"Well thank you but what I was going to ask is how I got into the pijamas. Also how did you get them from my house?" She said crossing her arms.

Naruto for the first time in a long time did not have a good answer. "Um, I used magic."

She sweat dropped at this excuse. "Really is that the best you could come up with?" She got no response and was about to throttle him until she had a better and better for her health idea. "Did you like what you saw big boy. I think we should even the odds don't you think." She said purring into his ear.

"Sensei and student I didn't know you were into that kind of kinky kind of stuff hime." He said with a seductive voice. "However we unfortunately don't have time for this, it seems I have to tell you why I revealed my true self now instead of later." He walked to the dining room with her following he sat at one end of the table with her at the other.

The table was a good eight feet long with a feast like meal on it. He motioned for her to help herself, she did and was amazed it was the best food she ever had.

"Now Tsunade vampires and other legendary creatures are coming out of the shadows and are going to become active once again." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "I have come out to stop them from spreading there "Influence" to far. Which means all the countries will experience this horror including you." He said waiting for her response.

"So we have a bunch of night crawlers around, what's the big deal?" She said not seeing the problem since these things were always around how was now any different.

Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead from her term for creatures like him. "The numbers are increasing and while I could kill them alone it is no where near as amusing watching humans try to kill them." He got up from his seat and started to walk away. "You may finish then go to work for a week, I have some business in demon country. Continue your training at home while I am gone." With that he disappeared, again.

It had been a week and tsunade was proud to say she could now fill up a hundred buckets of water with ease. She was walking home when she heard screaming coming from an alley. She ran into it to see a man hunched over a young girl biting her neck. The man turned around, lifting up his mouth he let the blood spray all over her the walls of the buildings and herself. She used a chakra punch but he dodged and stabbed her with a sword. She coughed up blood which he licked off his shirt.

She pulled the sword out and then ran to naruto's house as fast as she could, she didn't know why but she felt that naruto's house would be a safe place. She was cut of just as she got to the door.

"How can you see this place? Naruto said no one else could see it but him and I." She asked fear gripping her just by looking into his eyes. For some reason seeing someone feed off of blood in any way other than naruto frightened her.

"Well I guess your friend lied to you then." He began walking to her until a hand dug through his skull and he screamed out in pain as the blood splattered everywhere. Brain matter went all over tsunade's shirt and she began shaking not from the brain matter. No it was because of who the hand belonged to.

"Going after my friends is not a smart idea," naruto dropped the body and then stabbed the man with a silver kunai and he turned to dust. He walked over to Tsunade to see she was snapping out of her stupor. "This is what I meant not all vampires are like me and will kill just for sport. They are powerful to, this man was at anbu level it was your fear that stopped you from winning."

"This this is the worlds future?" Tsunade asked scared of the answer.

"Not if we have a say in it, now heal yourself up and we can start the training again tomorrow." Naruto said picking her up bridal style and setting her back into the same bed as before.

After an hour or so she fell asleep healed of her injuries. Naruto was standing over her in the dark, "Perhaps you have made me tame Tsunade Senju, maybe I will no longer have to walk alone in the night because of you." He then disappeared but was not aware tsunade was pretending to sleep and once he was gone a smile graced her lips, she was getting through his shell.

The next morning Tsunade was wondering naruto's castle having a shadow clone in the office and has found many things weapons, painting's, all sorts of rooms, statues, even a small church. Now she was in a giant library with schrolls every where. It must have taken decades to get these until she saw naruto come into the room through a seal and put a schroll on shelf then a few more times this happened with them all leaving quickly after. She realized that they were all clones, naruto had collected schrolls from all the elemental ntions with clones and is still going.

She began to walk down the shelves and almost got lost a couple of times she soon realized that there were more than just jutsus and ninja arts in here. Books on science poetry, astrology, mythology, medicine, and many more. She went to a door, the only door other than the entrance. She opened it to see medium sized study with a desk and a few chairs. What caught her attention though was the bed size coffin in the corner of the room. On it was engraved the words in fine writing, "Angel of Darkness, Dracula, Alucard, Reaper, Naruto, life is fickel to others. To us the select few life is a never ending story."

She was going to open it when she did open it she saw it was empty. "Enjoying the sites, without permission." She recognized naruto's voice in a second, she didn't even have time to turn around before he was behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosey." Tsunade said apologizing.

"It is fine in fact you are going to learn some of what is in my library, any questions you may have I will answer." Naruto said going over to the fire place and setting it ablaze with a glance.

"If I may whoare those people on the coffin and what does it mean?" Tsunade had many other questions but the engraving seemed the most important concerning him.

"It means that I will not be dieing anytime soon, Tsunade-chan." He said sitting in the red cushioned chair in front of the fire.

"And the names? I only recognize yours and Dracula." She was worried Dracula was said to be TRULY IMMORTAL to be compared to him worried her.

"Those are my other names I have taken throughout the course of time. Do not worry though the legends you heard of my other lives are inaccurate. Now let's begin the REAL training." He said malevolently while getting up.


	4. Author's Update

For those that read my story sorry to say I am currently stuck on this chapter since I can not thing of anything new right now I will be waiting a little while. I am also starting a new story soon I may create many stories in the future in turn get ideas from my multiple stories. I will gladly look at any ideas you all have perhaps put them in the reviews. I would appreciate it.


End file.
